In the field of building and home automation, there are different topological approaches for controlling electrical appliances in the networked home, firstly the gateway topological approach and secondly the server topological approach. In the case of the gateway topological approach (see FIGS. 1a and 1b), a gateway 110 (FIG. 1A) or a hub 120 (FIG. 1B) is to be provided in the household or building network 102, which gateway or hub is in communication 106, 116 with a server 108 in a data centre or a building-external network and can be remotely controlled via the internet 104. The electrical appliances 111, 112, 121, 131 located in the house or building network 102 communicate locally with the gateway 110 or the hub 120 via a bus system 107, 117, which is wired or is in contact with the appliances by wireless communication and WLAN. In the case of the server topological approach (see FIG. 1c), the electrical appliances are directly connected to the internet 126, communicate on the internet with a server 108 and are directly controlled from there.
With respect to reliability, both concepts have their weaknesses. The first concept is for example disadvantageous in that when the gateway/hub fails, the communication of the electrical appliances with the internet is not ensured. The second concept is disadvantageous in that when the internet connection fails, the electrical appliances in the house can no longer be controlled.